Croire aux arcs en ciel
by crapule
Summary: Le monde avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour les retrouver.


**Disclaimer:** _je ne suis pas JKR et ne suis donc en aucun propriétaire des personnages mis en scène dans cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas vraiment.<p>

A la fin de la guerre c'était comme si quelque chose ne tournait plus du tout rond. Je veux dire, le monde tournait toujours. Bien sûr. Mais pas comme il aurait dû. Quoi que je ne sois pas certaine que ce soit à moi de définir si quelque chose est censé tourner, ni si ça tourne correctement d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi le monde tournerait d'abord si on y réfléchit bien.

Au fond, ce n'est peut-être pas le monde mais moi qui ne tournais plus.

Quand j'étais petite tout allait bien mieux.

Durant les premières années c'est sûr que j'étais comme un peu triste, sans doute parce que les autres ne m'aimaient pas tellement, que toi tu étais très malade et que papa pleurait souvent. Alors tout semblait un peu froid, un peu trop gris.

Mais après tu es morte et étrangement tout s'est mis à tourner autour de moi. Toutes les couleurs ont commencé à flamboyer, à se mélanger. Comme si l'univers entier avait besoin de créer des dizaines d'arcs-en-ciel pour tenter de compenser les années hivernales et incolores.

Papa avait arrêté de pleurer, vu qu'il fallait bien de nouveau essayer de vivre, il me souriait toujours et me racontait chaque jour des histoires extraordinaires sur les milliers de créatures fantastiques peuplant en secret notre monde. Toutes ces créatures si bien cachées que certains avaient fini par les oublier et douter de leurs existences.  
>Papa disait souvent que ces créatures étaient comme les arcs-en-ciel, trop rares et rapides pour qu'on ne saisisse réellement leur essence ou leur sens.<p>

Les arcs-en-ciel sont en quelque sorte des créatures eux aussi, ce sont des divinités Nordiques qui apparaissent lorsque le soleil est sujet à la mélancolie, ils le réconfortent en habillant le ciel d'une kyrielle de couleurs. Rien à voir avec une obscure explication scientifique concernant des spectres lumineux.

Alors j'ai commencé à changer, à trouver le monde plus beau et en percevoir l'infinie déclinaison de couleurs.  
>Et même si c'est vrai que les autres ne m'aimaient toujours pas, ça n'avait plus tant d'importance. Quand ça me faisait encore de la peine et que je lui en parlais, papa souriait toujours en disant que ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute, qu'ils étaient méchants simplement parce que leur univers manquait de couleurs et qu'un jour, je finirai par rencontrer des gens croyant aux arcs-en-ciel.<p>

Et ça ça n'était pas un mensonge. J'ai vraiment fini par rencontrer des gens comme ça. Qui à défaut de croire aux arcs-en-ciel, trouvait belles les couleurs les composants. Des gens comme Neville et Ginny qui y croyaient parfois, des gens comme Harry ou Draco qui auraient bien aimé qu'on les laisse y croire.

J'avais enfin des amis et les couleurs du monde me semblaient encore plus belles que quand j'étais enfant. Plus brillantes.

Mais tu vois après ça la guerre est vraiment venue. Et les jeux auxquels on jouait dans la salle sur demande n'avaient plus rien de drôle. Parce que ce n'était plus un jeu. Parce qu'on se préparait véritablement à combattre.  
>C'est bizarre les couleurs que prend le monde lorsque la guerre s'installe. Comme entièrement gris et noir. Avec quelques taches rouges.<p>

C'est beau le rouge, ça à quelque chose de particulier, de fascinant. Mais quand il y en a trop et que vous le fixez trop longtemps, ça devient obsédant, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de cette couleur était mauvais. Vous grignotait quelques miettes du cœur.

Et après j'ai été enfermée dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy et tout était gris là-bas aussi. Les dalles du sol, les murs de pierres froides, les gens. Et ce n'était pas le gris noirâtre et tâché de rouge de la guerre, non. C'était celui morne, uniforme et sans personnalité qu'il y avait partout juste avant ta mort.

Et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais quand je suis sortie des cachots c'est comme si le monde ne tournait plus tout à fait rond. Que les couleurs c'étaient figées et que tout était recouvert de l'épais voile gris et plat. Ce stupide voile gris.

Je ne voyais plus les couleurs et doutais des arcs-en-ciel. Comme si quelque chose dans l'air avait changé sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Une chose qui c'était cassée et ne pouvait plus être réparée. Comme une sorte d'innocence qui disparait et qu'on ne parvient plus à effleurer.

Tic tac. Tic tac.

Les aiguilles de la pendule filent, s'entrecroisant dans une monotone mélopée.

Je me lève, c'est l'heure des fleurs sauvages.  
>J'enfile des bottes écarlates et rejoins le jardin, sautant à cloche pieds. Je trébuche à quelques pas de la terrasse.<p>

Le jardin est beau aujourd'hui.

On peut trouver des fleurs Moldus aussi bien que sorcières dans mon jardin.

Quand je l'ai montré à mes amis, ils l'ont beaucoup aimé. Hermione et Percy ont dit quelque chose à propos d'une brillante idée symbolisant l'harmonie pouvant être créée grâce à la paix et au mélange d'éléments prosaïques de deux univers pourtant en apparente opposition.

…

C'est fou ce que les gens intelligents peuvent être bêtes parfois, lorsqu'ils essaient de réfléchir à ce qui est juste sous leurs yeux.

Les fleurs sont belles d'où qu'elles viennent et le reste importe peu.

Elles s'emmêlent sous la lumière tombante du soleil. Neville dit que si je ne les taille pas elles pousseront les unes sur les autres et que les plus faibles mourront étouffées.  
>Je n'ai pas envie de les couper. Je les ennuierai, elles sont bien plus éclatantes comme ça. Plus libres.<br>Je m'assois à même le sol sur le tapi d'herbes folles et regarde le temps courir.

Premier Octobre.

L'été est fini mais l'automne n'est pas encore tout à fait là. L'air frais fouette les visages mais le soleil baigne encore d'une lumière vive les cascades de fleurs bariolées. C'est un climat étrange, hors saison. On dirait presque le printemps. Un Printemps trop pressé qui voudrait s'inviter l'espace de quelques jours. Avant que ne passe automne et hiver.

Le jaune violent d'une nuée de soucis est transpercé des criardes nuances roses de quelques valseuses. Les buissons d'aconit et d'Amortensia courent sur le muret où commencent à pousser des ersatz de Roses trémières. Neville pense que le climat du monde sorcier est trop hostile pour que des vraies ne survivent.

C'est beau comme tableau.

Je sors un calepin d'une poche de ma robe et métamorphose quelques pétales et brindilles trouvés à terre en un fusain et une palette multicolore.

Mais cheveux s'emmêlent sous le coup d'une légère bourrasque et l'odeur des gueules de loups s'enroule autour de moi. C'est vraiment une belle journée.

Le hibou perché sur l'impérial cerisier hulule doucement tandis que quelques moineaux sifflent leur assentiment.

La reconstruction du monde magique est maintenant sur le point de s'achever pour nous. Six ans ça a pris.  
>C'est long six ans quand on y pense.<p>

Qui aurait pu penser que tant de choses devraient être faites pour qu'on considère notre monde comme reconstruit.

Quelques jours après la fin de la guerre les grands travaux visant à rebâtir Poudlard et les villes partiellement détruites par le Lord et ses adeptes furent terminés. Quelques coups de baguettes et les bâtiments réduits en cendres se dressent de nouveau fièrement. Aspect pratique de la magie.  
>Quelques semaines plus tard les Mangemorts rescapés étaient traduits en justice et les familles des victimes plus ou moins correctement <em>« dédommagées»<em> pour leurs pertes. Le Ministère voulait aller vite. Tourner la page.

Mais les pages même quand on les tourne, elles ne s'effacent pas. Il y a toujours un peu d'encre noire qui s'attarde, reste imprimée dans notre mémoire.  
>Et comme je l'ai déjà dit ça ne changeait rien pour moi. Leur reconstruction ne valait rien, le monde avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour les retrouver.<p>

C'est Neville qui a eu l'idée en premier. Il nous a tous réunis –les quelques survivants de l'ordre et de l'AD- et s'est lançait dans un discours ou il parlait de reconstruire véritablement le monde sorcier. De briser les limites de la magie. De réparer les mémoires et ramener les morts à la vie. Il disait que ce qui avait été détruit à cause de la magie devait forcément pouvoir être reconstruit par elle. Que c'était logique, que si ce n'était pas le cas ça signifierait que rien n'avait de sens, d'équilibre.

Et il était tellement convaincu quand il en parlait que moi, George, Percy et Harry –les plus désespérées- avons tout de suite eu envie d'y croire. Et certains comme Hermione ou Draco qui n'y croyaient pas, ont fait semblant par désespoir.

Et nos recherches ont finalement abouties.

Deux ans après le lancement de notre projet nous avons trouvé le moyen de réparer l'esprit des parents de Neville et récupérer celui que les détraqueurs avaient dérobé à Madame Malfoy. La quatrième année nous avons enfin réussi à ramener Monsieur Black de derrière le voile. Et il y a quelques mois en combinant les propriétés de la pierre de résurrection, de celle philosophales et d'anciens sortilèges touchant à la branche la plus grise de la magie, Percy et Draco ont créer un artefact à même de ramener les morts à la vie.

Et moi j'ai recommencé à voir toutes les couleurs se mélanger, à oublier la douleur. A croire aux arcs-en-ciel.

Fred, Monsieur Lupin, sa femme et quelques autres ont déjà été ramenés parmi nous.

Harry a décidé qu'il ne serait pas bien de ressusciter ceux qui comme ces parents étaient morts depuis plus de vingt-ans. Ou ceux comme Monsieur le directeur qui voyaient en la mort une saine aventure.

Et tandis que je croque le paysage sous mes aquarelles, je me demande ce que toi tu aurais voulu.

Ceux qui sont revenus du monde des morts, disent ne se souvenir de rien si ce n'est que là-bas tout est entièrement le blanc ça me parait encore plus triste, plus froid et vide que le gris.

Alors oui. Je pense que j'aimerai bien te ramener dans notre monde à papa et moi. Et te montrer les arcs-en-ciel.  
>J'estompe certaines couleurs à coups de baguette et souris en les transformant.<p>

Je mets un peu de rouge dans le jaune des soucis, brouille les robes fuchsia des valseuses d'un bleu pâle et vaporeux.

Et c'est plus beau comme ça au fond. Parce que l'équilibre n'est qu'une illusion.

Souvent les histoires et tableaux les moins proches de la réalité sont les plus beaux.

Et je souris à un Ronflack vadrouillant dans les nuages alors que je finis de mélanger les couleurs.


End file.
